Nightmare Come True
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: What happens when a ChiChi dies and the killer is after Goku and Gohan? Worst of all, she knows everything about them.
1. Default Chapter Title

Nightmare ComeTrue   
Hello Everyone. I would like to tell you all that this is my first time, so please be nice to me. I don't own any DBZ, though I wish I did. So, now onto the story.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"GOKU!"  
"ChiChi? were are you?"  
"Goku help me. You have to free my soul."  
"ChiChi." Goku looked around and spoted ChiChi by a waterfall, blood coming from her chest. "ChiChi?"  
"I have to go now. Please save our son and yourself. She's out for reveng Goku." At that moment, she fell into the water and never came back up.  
"CHICHI!" Goku bolted up in his bed. He was breathing hard and sweat was coming down his face. "What did she mean by she's out for reveng? It felt so real." Goku then heard a scream from Gohan's room. He jumped out of bed and raced to Gohan's room. When he opened the door he found Gohan bolt up, like he did.  
"Gohan, you ok?" Goku asked as he sat down next to Gohan.  
"I had a bad dream."  
"Well, tell me about it."  
"That the person killed you right in front of me," Gohan said and then started to cry. All Goku could do was hold him and cry with him. After an hour, Gohan finally fell asleep. As Goku tucked him in, he lend down and whispered into his ear and said, "Don't worry Gohan. I'm not going to leave you. I promice."  
Outside in the shadows, a figure just smiled and held up a knife with dried blood. "Don't worry Otousan, I'll watch out for my Ototo."  
____________________________________________________________________  
Well, what do you think? Oh. For those who don't know japanese really well:  
Otousan = father  
Ototo = younger brother.  
Please benice on the reviews. Ja mata. 


	2. Nightmares Come True Chapter 2

Nightmares Come True  
  
Stands up and holds an award. "I would like to thank all the people who gave me really good reviews for my very first story so in return I will now give you chapter 2." " First I want to tell everyone this. ChiChi is dead. I explan how in this chapter."   
(....) means thinking  
  
Chapter2  
  
Goku woke up to the sound of screaming. Again. He looked over at his clock. "6:30 in the morning and he's haveing another nigtmare." He got up and walked into Gohan's room but there was no Gohan. This made Goku worry. "Gohan, GOHAN!" He turned around to find Gohan standing in the doorway, blood on his face. "Good Kami Gohan, what happened?" He knelt down and touch Gohan's face.  
"I heard a noise and I went to go check it and I found a rabbit on top of some glasses. I flew up to get it but it jumped down and some glasses fell."  
Goku just smiled and took Gohan to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he was cleaned up Goku knew he wouldn't get back to sleep so they went into the familyroom to watch cartoons.  
When Goku turned on the T.V the news came up about a murder.  
Reporter: "I'm standing in front of and old abandon house in Ginger Town where two boys   
went inside on a dare and only one came out alive but he had a gash go his arm. The   
boy said they were attacked by a girl with a knife. He said that all she said was 'I am   
going to get my reveng.' The other boy was found face down on the floor, his chest   
sliced open. we don't know who did this but we will have more info for you later."  
Goku changed the channel and then went into the kitchen to make some breakfast while Gohan layed down and drifted off to sleep.  
DREAM:  
"Gohan, will you get the door?"  
"Hai Okaasan. Can I help you?"  
"Hai. Is Mrs.ChiChi here?"  
"Hai. I'll get her. Okaasan, someone's here to see you."  
"Hai. Who are you?"  
"You mean you don't know me? Don't you reconize me?"  
"No I'm sorry."  
"Well I have a question to ask you. Does Gohan know what a humans heart looks like?"  
Before ChiChi could answer, the person pulled out a knife and literally, in front of Gohan, cut open her chest, showing her lungs, heart, and rub cage. The person then turned to Gohan and said," You'll be next," and kicked him in the head. Before he welcomed the darkness, he noticed three things. 1) It was a she. 2) She had no legs. Just myst under her. and 3) She was a murder.  
end of dream.  
At that moment Gohan bolted up. He looked in the kitchen and saw his dad trying to put out a fire. (A dream. A nightmare, but it was so real.) He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He then saw a picture of his family. Gohan was only 4 in the picture. When he saw his mom and lost it and ran to his room. All Goku could do was watch his son leave. He walked to his room and opened the door. When he walked in, Gohan was curled up in a ball on his bed sobbing. Goku knew he needed some time alone so he left, leaving the door open. He walked into the kitchen and called Bulma.  
"Hello?" Bulma said.  
"Ohayo Bulma, it's me Goku. Is Krillin over there?"  
"Hai. Just a second."  
"Goku?"  
"Krillin, can you come over and keep Gohan company? He's takeing this harder than I thought."  
"Sure Goku. I'll be right over."  
then hung up and Goku walked back to Gohan's room. Gohan looked up with teary eyes. "Gomen Otousan."  
Don't worry Gohan. I understand. Krillin's coming soon. when he comes I want you two to go and play. OK?"  
"Hai."  
They walked into the familyroom and watch T.V. until Krillin came.  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
Goku went to answer it. when he opened the door Krillin wasn't there but Piccolo. Goku smiled and let Piccolo in. They walked to the familyroom and when Gohan saw Piccolo, he ran to him and hugged him. Piccolo just smailed and hugged him back.  
"Osu Gohan. How are you?"  
"Ok I guess."  
While they were talking Krillin showed up.  
"Ohayo everyone."  
"osu Krillin," Goku said. They all talked when there was a knock at the door. Gohan went to answer it but no one was there. When he shut the door a myst came in but he didn't even know it. He walked back to the room and stood up.  
"Who was it?" Goku asked.  
"No one." When he said that, he got dizzy. He closed his eyes and then opened them up, but the room was still spining. Goku looked down and saw Gohan fall to the floor.  
"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. He knelt down and gentally shock him. "Gohan wake up."  
"Goku, are you getting dizzy?" Krillin asked as he too fell to the floor.  
"Piccolo, grab Krillin. We have to get them out of here," Goku said as he ran out the door, Piccolo right behind him. When they got outside Goku saw no one. He then saw a fimilar person running to them.  
"Trunks?" The boy came closer and sure enough, it was Trunks.  
"GOKU! GET BACK INSIDE!"  
Goku was going to disagree when he got s closer look and noticed someone was trying to blast him. Goku fallowed Trunk's orders and he and Piccolo went to the house. When they were safely inside, they waited for Trunks and then closed the door.  
"Alright Futur Boy, what's going on?" Piccolo growled as he set Krillin on the floor.  
"There's this girl, that as no legs and she says shes out for reveng on you and Gohan, Goku."  
"Why us? what'd we do?"  
"I don't know, but I think she's the reason why Gohan and Krillin are knock out."  
Piccolo was going to say something when a heavy myst came in through the crack in the door. All three started to cough violently, then fell to the floor. Before Trunks welcomed the blackness, he heard a fimilar laugh. A girls laugh. (KUSO!)  
to be continued  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Japanese leason:  
Hai = yes  
Okaasan = mother  
Otusan = father  
Osu = hi  
Kami = God  
Ohayo = Good Morning  
Gomen = sorry  
Kuso = I'm not even going to say. All I'll say is this. If you know, it good. If you don't, find out.  
____________________________  
Well, what ya think? Is this longer for ya? Are you happy Usagi? I put in Trunks.  



	3. Nightmares Come True chapter 3

Nightmares Come True  
chapter 3  
  
Well peoples, I have a few things to say. One, if you don't like my story then don't read it. Two, I don't own any DBZ and the song 'Only A Memory Away' from the SM soundtrack. Three, it's a little sad. There is a character death. Don't worry Trunk fans, I didn't kill him. I wouldn't even think that =).  
(...) thinking  
{,,,} song  
J=SSJ  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan woke up to the sound of drums. Wait, that was his head. He sat up but got dizzy. He layed back down and looked to the left and to the right. (Where am I?) Gohan sat up again but slowly this time. He stood up and looked around the room again.  
"You're finally awake Ototo."  
Gohan looked around but couldn't find anyone. He started to walk when the lights went out. (This is great) He kept walking until he tripped over something or someone. He looked closer and noticed it was a boy about his age. When Gohan turned him over, the boys chest was sliced open. "I''m in the house that was on T.V."  
"Very observant."  
"Who are you?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. Just keep walking."  
Gohan did as he was told. He then saw a light and ran towards the light. When got there, he was in a big room and he saw his dad and friends laying on the ground. Gohan ran up to his dad and shook him. After about 5 tries, Goku woke up, and so did everyone.  
"Will someone tell me what happened?" Piccolo asked.  
"I will," a voice said. A girl, no more than sixteen, stood in the doorway. She had pig tails that went down to the floor and she had no legs.  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked.  
"My name is Myst."  
"What do you want with us?" Goku asked pulling Gohan closer.  
"Well let me start at the beginging. Sixteen years ago I was born. My mom was going to tell my dad that she had a baby but she never did. When I was five, I was hit by a car. The doctors said I will never walk again so they cut my legs off. My life was over. My own mother threw me out. I found a scientist and he said that he invented a myst that will help me move around, hold my own weight, give me power like I never had. That is how I became Myst."  
"OK, answer me this. How did your mom keep you from your dad?" Trunks asked.  
"My dad was always fighting so he never really saw us."  
"You still didn't answer my question. What do you want with us?" Goku asked.  
"Revenge on you and Gohan."  
"What? We don't know you," Goku said.  
"I know. ChiChi was my mom and you are my dad."  
"WHAT!?"  
"So your the one that killed her. Why?" Gohan asked.  
"She deserved it. Now my dear Ototo, it's time to pay mom a visit." With that, she put all he power into a ball and shot it at Gohan. Gohan couldn't move. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for the blast but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw is dad in front of him. When the dust cleared, Goku was on the ground, blood coming from his stomach were the blast went.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled.  
{ I hear the voice of my destiny call  
and I know I mudt go find my way  
The hardest part will be leaving you all  
And I'll miss you much more  
than words can say}  
Gohan knelt down next to his dying father with tears in his eyes. "Why dad? Why?"  
"Come on Gohan. I'll be OK. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Take care of yourself.  
Chorus { I'll be only a memoey away  
If you need me  
You can call me any time of day  
And I'll be there, it's OK  
Only a memory away}  
Krillin and the others walked up to him and sat down next to Gohan. "Krillin, will you guys do me a favor?"  
"Shot Goku."  
"Promise me you'll look out for Gohan for me?"  
"Don't worry Son. We will," Piccolo said.  
{ My intuition says something is wrong  
My friends saidm they come say good-bye  
I can't go until I know what's going on  
I fear there is danger somewhere near bye  
chorus}  
"Dad, you promised me you wouldn't leave. Doozo keep that promise," Gohan said almost sobbing.  
"I know I did, but this is different. I can't help it. Don't worry. I'll be there for you no matter what the situation is."  
{We've been together through good times and bad  
You've always been there for me  
I'll always treasure the best friends I have  
Eternally  
chorus}  
With that Goku disappered. Myst just stood and smiled. She knew he would do that. Gohan looked up with anger. He started to power up his ki and went J. "Very good Ototo. Show me your anger. Now......ATTACK!" Gohan ran at her at full speed and then Myst's hair turned yellow. She too was a J. Their kicks hit each other and then there was a bright light and then they were gone.  
continue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what ya think? I only used one japanese word which is Doozo and that means Please. Happy reviewing. Ja mata. 


	4. Nightmares ComeTrue chapter 4

Nightmare Comes True  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hello everyone, as you can see, this is chapter 4. If anyone is confused on Myst, read my story Life On Myst and it explains it all. So onto the story. Enjoy.  
disclamers- I don't own any DBZ, but I do own the Land of Ferrets.  
(..) thinking  
One more thing. I'm warning you all now, I am going to have two mystical Ferrets in my story. One of my friends likes ferrets and he said I have to have a ferret in my story. So you are warned. The word ferret will be in big letters to warn you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where did they go?" Krillin asked.  
"Don't know," Trunks replied. They looked around but didn't find anything. They went into a bedroom but no Gohan or Myst. They were going to leave when Trunks found a little FERRET.  
"Hey guys look at this," Trunks said. Krillin and Piccolo saw what Trunks was pointing at. Trunks lifted it into his hands and showed them.   
"Excuse me, but I think I can help you find your missing friend."  
"Who said that?" Piccolo asked as they turned around but found no one.  
"I did you bakas."  
They all looked down at the FERRET. "Yes I said it. My name is Bob the mystical Ferret. I will help you."  
"What can you do?" Krillin asked.  
"I can help you fly to the place where your friend is."  
"We can fly," Piccolo said.  
"Oh, well I'll take us to the place then. Hold on." Soon they too disappeared, not knowning where they were going.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, well, well Gohan. You seem to be improving but how long can you keep it up?" Myst laughed, "your power level is getting low."  
"Stop talking and start fighting," Gohan said and attacked her. Before Gohan could lay a punch on her he was pined to the ground. He looked up and saw Myst stare into his eyes. "Get off of me," Gohan said as he struggeled to get free, but Myst just cracked his arm in one swift movement.  
"Oh come on Gohan, you know you can't win so why don't you give up."  
"Cause you killed my dad, that's why."  
"He's the only baka who will jump in front of a blast and get himself killed." She reached down and grabbed him by the neck. "Good-bye Gohan. Say hi to mom and dad for me," she said and got a ki blast in her hands ready to fire when she felt a fury thing brush her arm. She looked down and saw a FERRET. She got off of Gohan and stood up. "What the world?"  
"My name is Fair. You are on the Land of Ferrets," it said.  
"The Land of Ferrets? Where's that?" Gohan asked.  
"It's a planet far, far, far away from where you came from. It's almost pass Ploto."  
Suddenly Myst and Gohan felt three powers coming and so did Fair. "My friend is coming with your friends. When we saw you fight my friend found out where you came from and set a course to that planet you call Earth." Fair was right. Soon Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Bob where standing in front of them.  
"Where the world are we?" Picoolo asked.  
"The Land of Ferrets."  
"Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
"Gohan, you ok?"  
"Not for long," Myst said as she reached down and grabbed Gohan by the waist and flew off.  
Piccolo was about to take off when Trunks grabbed his arm to stop him. "Piccolo don't. You don't know where they went. You could get lost." Piccolo calmed down and looked down at the two FERRETS. "Well, what are you going to do?"  
"We think we know where they went but it's a long way for us FERRETS and we can only go so far," Bob said.  
"Go as far as you can and when you can't go no more tell us where to go," Krillin said.   
"OK." The two FERRETS flew up into the air as did Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks. They flew for about 3 miles when the FERRETS slowed down. "We can't go no more," Fair said. Killin looked at them and said, " Which way do we go?"  
"Well, yougoleftandright,thenleftagainandstraightthenturnatthemountainsandyou'rethere," Bob said.  
"Will you repeat what you said slowly?" Trunks asked.  
You go left and then right, then left again and straight. Then trun at the mountain and you're there. Better?" Fair said.  
"Much." They took off hopeing they weren't going to be late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wake up Gohan."  
Gohan opened one eye and then the other one. He sat up but pain shot up into his arm.  
"You know you are such a pain," Myst said. Gohan noticed that he was in some sort of cage.  
"Where am I?"  
"We're in a cave just passed a mountian. No one will know we are here. Even if you scream your lungs out no one will hear. She laughed as she sat down on a rock. They were quiet for awhile when Myst felt the powers. "How did they know we were here?" She got up and walked to the front of the cave. (Baka's.) She walked back to the cage Gohan was in and blew it up and grabbed Gohan again. "Come on. We're going to have a little talk with your friends. If you do anything stupid, I'll kill then and there got me?"  
"Y..Yes." They walked out the door, Myst holding Gohans's hurt arm. When they got outside Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks were waiting for them.  
"Alright Myst, hand him over now," Trunks demanded.  
"How about you have to fight me for him?"  
"Stop playing games," Piccolo said getting annoying.  
"Fine, take him," she said and blasted his arm and threw him into Piccolo's arms, and she flew off. Krillin and Trunks went after her while Piccolo tryed to help Gohan.  
"Gohan, it's going to be ok. I'm going to put your arm back into place."   
CRACK. "Ready Gohan?" Piccolo said with a smile. Gohan smiled back and they took off to find the others. They felt two huge powers and they found Myst fighting Trunks. They walked up to Krillin, who was watching, and stood next to them.  
"Come on Trunks. Just because you're a SSJ too doesn't mean you don't get weak."  
"I've just started Myst." They attacked each other and Myst was inches away from Trunk's sword when a bright light appeared.  
"Not again," Piccolo said. When the light disappeared, there stood a really pissed off Goku.  
TO Be Continued  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, like it? hate it? don't understand it? This is what happens when you have chocolate and caffeine. LONG LIVE THE FERRETS =)  
  



	5. Nightmares Come True chapter 5

Nightmares Come True  
Chapter 5  
Well, Sorry about taking so long. I now work really late so don't get mad at me for not getting my stories up. I hope everyone will have a white Christmas. So onto the story. This is also my last chapter.  
Discalamers: I don't own DBZ  
A/N= auther note   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"G...Goku? h...how are you still alive? We saw you die,"Trunks explained. Goku just looked at him and then his pissed off face turned into a happy smile. He looked back at Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. He walked up to Trunks and said, "Do you feel like fighting Trunks?" Trunks looked a little surprised but just nodded. Goku walked off the battel field and stood next to Gohan.  
"Dad, how are you still alive?" Gohan asked.  
"Yes, do tell dad," Myst said.  
"Well, I did the instint transmition(SP?)" A/N: what he does in the Cell Saga.  
"Whatever that is. Now Trunks, How about we fight?"  
Trunks looked at her and powered up. His swoard in hand and attack her when ready. Myst moved in time and missed the blade by an inch. "Not bad. Try this." She flew up and powered a ball at Trunks hitting him in the arm. Trunks backed up and looked at his arm. Just a gash.( It should be fine in a day or two) He looked up at Myst and flew up at her and hit her in the face knocking her down to the ground. He flew down and smiled. He walked to the others who were smiling as well.   
"Not bad Trunks," Piccolo said. They were walking off when they heard a laugh. They turned around and saw Myst standing up. "Nice try but I know who I want to fight. Come on Gohan. Let's finished what we started." She flew at him and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a rock. He got up and just looked at him.  
"I wasn't ready," he said and kicked her in the face. "Now I was."  
"You will pay you brat." Myst attacked Gohan and pined him to a rock and started to beat him up. Gohan couldn't do anything. Goku was looking at Gohan and Myst and he then went after them and blasted Myst off of Gohan. Goku caught Gohan before he fell to the ground. Goku flew to the others and layed him down and went back to Myst, who was getting up.  
"Alright Myst. You may kill me but I won't let you kill my son."  
"I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to be liked and be treated like everyone."  
"Killing them won't help"  
"I don't mean to. I killed mom cause I hated her for letting me go. I wanted to kill you cause you weren't even home to see me and mom. I wanted to kill Gohan cause he got to see you all the time," She yelled, with tears in her eyes. She turned her back on Goku and said in a low voice, "Go ahead and kill me." Goku looked at her and then at Gohan. He walked to Myst and turned her around.   
"Do you think that I would kill my own daughter?"  
"Even if she killed her own mom and almost killed her dad and brother?"  
"Yep. we can start all over again. This time I will be there for you. The same as Gohan. What ya say to that?  
"I guess I can try it."  
They walked back to the others and Goku told them that everything is going to be ok. They flew back to were the ferrets were. and it looked liked the ferrets knew what happened.   
"Well, you guys ready to go home now?" Bob asked.  
"That was a dumb question," Piccolo said. Fair and Bob looked at each other and smiled. "Alright, hold on." Soon they were gone and then they were back on earth in the house. They walked outside and they all went home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright. It's late and I know a boy who needs to go to bed now," Goku said looking at Gohan. He looked up and gave his dad a hug and walked up to Myst. She looked down at him and smiled. Gohan gave her a hug and then ran inside. Myst didn't say a thing but smile.  
"Welcome home Myst."  
"It's good to be home. I see you and Gohan forgave me but what if mom was here? She would tell me to go away."  
"Not really," a voice said.  
They looked around and then saw a woman. Goku and Myst looked liked they saw a ghost. Which they did. "Chichi?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't come with you to the Land of Ferrets. I wasn't interested. Myst, I'm sorry I didn't want you. I didn't know you would end up like this. Just because I'm not with you now doesn't mean I hate you. Back then I don't know what came over me. Just enjoy your home." Soon she was gone. The two looked at each other and went to bed. Myst slept in Gohan's room and before she went to sleep she looked up at the sky and she could see her mom.   
"Don't worry mom. I won't kill anyone no more. Sorry I killed you." She went to the bed and fell asleep. She didn't see Chichi sitting on Gohan's bed and then move to her's. She knelt down and kissed her on the forehead.   
"Don't worry. I still love you."  
END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wasn't that so sweet? This is the end of Nightmares Come True. I know this one is confusing but I am hyper right now and I don't care. MERRY CHRISTMAS.   
Goku: What's Christamas?  
Me: Well, it's a time to share your joy, sing songs, and the best part is you get gifts.  
Goku: Really. I know a Christmas song.  
Me: Really? Lets here it.  
Goku: OK. :sing in a very high pitch voice: IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS, EVERYWHERE YOU GO.  
Me: OK that's enough. Merry Christmas.  
Goku: Did I just see a pig fly? 


End file.
